


And so the World Burned

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Series: Song Fic One shots. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, City Genocide, Everybody wants to rule the World inspired, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genocide, Guilt, Horror, M/M, More nootnoot., Nightmare Dreamtale - Freeform, Nightmare is a bastard, Other, Reader-Insert, Song Lyrics, Survivor Guilt, Trauma, Violence, Why Can't I Write Fluff?, i felt like crying writing this, reader is gender netural, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: The city was going up in flames.And it was your fault.(Nightmare x Reader)
Relationships: Nightmare (Dreamtale) x Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Song Fic One shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099565
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic inspired by:
> 
> Everybody wants to Rule the World by Lorde.
> 
> Warning violence.
> 
> I think this is my new favorite drabble. :D
> 
> Its sad I warn ye now.

* _Welcome to your life._ *

* _There's no turning back_ *

You watched in horror as the city burned. You could hear shrieks of fear from human and monster kind alike. You felt tears building in your eyes, the situation making you feel sick. Flames licked the sky, leaving an awe inspiring sight, despite the situation.

* _Even while we sleep_ *

* _We will find you_ *

The perpetrator of the destruction stood on the rooftop in front of you. His tentacles waving softly, he had his hands tucked in his pockets, a strange contrast to the situation before him. He had an air of disinterest and morbid pleasure in the chaos before him.

* _Acting on your best behaviour_ *

* _Turn your back on Mother Nature_ *

He turned from the catastrophe, his gaze landing on your sprawled form. You couldn't bring yourself to move. You had lost. The tears were falling freely now. His teeth curled into a smirk, his eyelight focused sharply on your horrified expression.

* _Everybody wants to rule the world_ *

He took a step closer to you. You didn't respond, to shocked by the situation. You felt nauseous as a smell of burnt bodies made its way to your nose. He looked so prideful and your gut churned at the sight.

* _It's my own design_ *

* _It's my own remorse_ *

He drew even closer to you, his tentacles slowly reaching towards you. You refused to look at him, instead choosing to stare blankly into the distance. You could faintly hear a child crying amidst the rubble, but it was soon silenced.

* _Help me to decide_ *

* _Help me make the most of freedom_ *

"My darling Y/N~" The tentacles wrapped gently around your body, pulling you towards him with more tenderness than you would've believed possible. He cradled your body, phalanges wiping at the tears streaming down your face.

* _And of pleasure_ *

* _Nothing ever lasts forever_ *

You felt numb as he nuzzled his face into your cheek. The tentacles were holding you so carefully as if you were a doll. You felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotions that were running rampant in your paralyzed body.

* _Everybody wants to rule the world_ *

"It was foolish to think you could run. You knew I'd always find you." He spoke quietly, and you felt disgust for once believing his lies. "This..." He waved a hand around him, waving nonchalantly at the pandemonium surrounding him. "Is what happens when you act the way you did." He chided you, his voice mocking and dark.

* _There's a room where the light won't find you_ *

He traced out careless shapes on your face, his phalanges leaving a trail of goop behind. "People die. People die because of your foolish choices." He told you, with the air of a parent talking to an disobedient child. He traced down your face to your arm, taking pleasure in the shiver you let out.

* _Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_ *

His hand found it's way into yours, holding it tightly, your fingers entwined with his phalanges. He held you tight to him, and you watched in horror as the fire grew larger, completely engulfing entire apartment buildings.

* _When they do, I'll be right behind you_ *

He hummed a soft tune, you didn't recognize it in your passive state. Ash fell around you, if you didn't know better you'd've said it was snowing. It gathered in haphazard piles, making your position with Nightmare seem romantic.

* _So glad we've almost made it_ *

You could feel Nightmare's dark aura draining your energy further. You weakly tried to gather strength and shove a way from him. It was to no avail, and Nightmare simply laughed darkly at your pathetic attempts. He began walking. Step by step closer to the edge of the roof.

* _So sad we had to fade it_ *

You closed your eyes shut, unwilling to look at the carnage. Nightmare disproved, and a tendril guided you to look up. It was worse than you'd originally thought. Bodies lay in piles on the street. Men, women, others, and children lay slaughtered. Some by falling rubble, others by Nightmare and his band of Outcasts.

* _Everybody wants to rule the world_ *

You wanted to look away, you truly did. But grim curiosity kept your gaze upon it. Nightmare was stroking your hair, phalanges scratching softly at your scalp. You could feel the heat of the fire on your skin, despite it being a large distance between you.

* _Everybody wants to rule the world_ *

You silently sent a prayer to whatever deity there was, begging them to forgive you and your transgressions. Nightmare rocked you softly, taking pleasure when you tried to voice out your pain and non existent anger towards him.

* _Everybody wants to rule the world_ *

You were beginning to struggle breathing. The thick air causing your breaths to be short. Nightmare gave you an once over before deciding to leave. You remained in his arms, unmoving and heartbroken. You allowed yourself to drift away, you couldn't deal with this now.

* _Everybody wants to rule the world_ *


	2. The Aftermath

The silence was deafening, and Dream looked on in horror at the smoldering remains of Ebott City. Why this had happened he had no apparent idea, but the negativity in the area had knocked him to his knees when he'd first arrived.

Dream wasn't too concerned about the damage, more as to the reasoning his twin had behind it. Nightmare had left no warning, nor did he confront Dream himself. Something was wrong. Well, something was wrong not more than normal, more that Nightmare's behavior was wrong.

Nightmare wasn't one to destroy without reasoning, let alone in such a small pacifist time line. This wasn't even the main one, and Dream found himself disturbed. Had something happened?

Dream began making his way through the rubble. The damage was immense and Dream was dumbfounded. Nightmare, he knew thrived on suffering and pain, but if there were no people, where did the negativity come from?

Dream halted and looked up through the haze of smoke and ash. It looked like a snowy wonderland, but instead of joy it was simply death and destruction. He could see remnants of bone attacks and Gaster Blasters notifying him that Nightmare's gang had been there also.

Whether there were survivors or not, Dream did not know, nor did he care to find out. He glanced around him, trying to search for any sign of magical residue where Nightmare had resided, perhaps he could find out his reasoning.

An slightly painful tingle filled him when he looked towards the roof of one of the many apartments, and he hurried there, pulling reserves from his magic to protect himself.

He stood on the rooftop now, examining what he could. He could see where the ash was disturbed, and not as thick as the surrounding. Implying someone had been laying on the roof, where they went he had no idea. But how they got there? Well...that was another thing.

It didn't matter in the long haul though. Whatever had caused Nightmare to level a city had clearly been taken care of by Nightmare himself. So Dream brushed it off, he had better things to do. This was not one of them.  
And with that he left, leaving a barren city, once great, now filled with death and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah. This is a thing. Idk what my life is anymore but I was in the mood for some angst .
> 
> Leave a comment or something

**Author's Note:**

> Join my Discord Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH
> 
> I have a Tumble too
> 
> @TotallyNotNerdy63


End file.
